


Secret Escape

by BreannaM13



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreannaM13/pseuds/BreannaM13
Summary: Beth's home life is falling apart. While she is trying to maneuver her way with being part of a gang, she finds love in an unexpected way
Relationships: Beth Boland/Original Character(s), Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 46
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up.

Beth walks in to meet Rio at his favorite place, Lucky’s Pub. She sits down next to him and he orders her a bourbon on the rocks. 

“How ya been, mama?” he asked looking at her side-eyed.

“I don’t have your money” 

Rio shifts in his seat and turns towards her, “Why’s that?” 

“I told you, I need more time. The stores are changing their return policy, so we have to wash in smaller batches.” She sipped her drink. When she first started living in this lifestyle the thought of not pleasing Rio scared her to death but they were at the point where she knew she was a valuable asset and he wasn’t going to hurt her. 

He leaned into her ear, “You have a week.” downing the rest of his drink he stood up and walked out not saying another word. 

Beth dropped her head on top of her arm on the counter in defeat. She gulped down the remainder of her drink and ordered another. The bar was quiet and she didn't have any plans for the day until she had to pick the kids up from school. 

Lost in thought, she is brought back by a voice next to her. “I’m sorry?” Beth asked. 

“Is this seat taken?” The brunette questioned. 

“Oh, no, sorry.” she half-smiled. 

The woman climbed into the chair and ordered a beer. “Long day?” 

Beth laughed, “Something like that.” 

“I get that. Going through my own shit. Hints why I’m at the bar at 11 am.” she laughed. “Frankie by the way.” 

“Hi, Frankie.” Beth greeted. 

“You got a name?” 

“Oh god. Yes sorry. It's Beth.” 

Frankie laughed, “You really are having a rough day. Nice to meet you, Beth.” 

Beth downs the rest of her drink and grabs her purse off the back of the chair. “Nice to meet you as well. I better get going, I have to get things done before my kids get home.” 

“Here, let me pay your tab.” she gestured as she flagged down the bartender. 

“Oh, that's not necessary.”

The woman looked at her with her big brown eyes, “How about I pay for your tab and then you pay me back by going out to dinner with me.”

  
  


Beth hesitates, Why was this woman asking me out to dinner? She thought to herself. “Me, go out to dinner with you?” 

Frankie grinned, “Yeah! Come on, It looks like we both could use a little distraction from life at the moment.”

She wasn’t wrong. Plus, she didn't have many friends other than Annie and Ruby. “Okay. How about Thursday night?” 

“Sounds great.” She grabs a napkin and asks the bartender for a pen, “Here is my number. Call me and let me know where and when.” 

Beth grabbed the napkin and folded it in half, “Thank you! I'll see you Thursday.” 

***

Beth was packing the kid’s lunches when she pulled the napkin from her purse and texted the number. 

_ Hey! It’s Beth. We can meet at The Apparatus Room at 7 if that works for you?  _

_ See you at 7 :)  _

Beth smiled. She couldn’t wait to get a new friend and it was nice to have a life outside of being a criminal and a mother. She yelled for the kids to come downstairs and get in the car. She handed each one their lunchboxes and out the door, they went. 

Her day went on and she talked to the girls about how they were going to get their money back. 

“Hey sorry I’m late. Some little kid decided to vomit all over the cereal aisle.” Annie explained as she plopped down on the couch. 

Both women looked at her with disgusted faces, “cleaning up your kids puke is one thing but another kid makes me want to vomit.” 

“So what did I miss?” Annie asked, picking at the snacks on the table.

“Well, I was just about to tell Ruby that I am going to dinner tonight.” Beth smiled looking between the two. 

“With gangfriend?” 

“No, and would you stop calling him that. It’s with a woman I met at the bar on Monday.” Beth confessed, taking a sip of her drink. 

Annie sat up straight, “wait, you got hit on by a woman?” 

“I didn’t get hit on. She paid for my drink and asked me to dinner. We are just friends.” Beth said in her high-pitched voice. 

Ruby and Annie looked at each other and grinned, “okay.” Annie said, holding up her hands in mock surrender. “Let us know how dinner goes, but we really need to figure out how to get this money for Rio.” 

“You’re right. We are going to have to sell things.” Annie said sipping her bourbon. 

“I can sell a few things of Dean's, but they don’t really have much wvalue.” 

“I’ll have to see what I have that Stan won’t notice that’s missing.” Ruby stressed. 

“25 grand is a lot of money.” 

“Yeah no wonder he held a gun to your head. But you expertly talk your way out of it. Which you are getting really good at lately.” 

Beth grinned, “I kinda like it.” 

****

Beth walked into her room and changed her clothes. She puts on a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. Her hair had the natural curl and she threw on some mascara. She had no idea why she was agreeing to meet this woman but all she knew was that she needed some normalcy in her life and this was her way of trying to get it. 

Dean came and got the kids after he got off of work and took them to dinner. After making sure she was presentable, she texted Frankie to let her know that she was on her way. 

**

Pulling up to the lounge she parked her van and walked inside. The hostess asked for her name and she saw Frankie sitting at a table waving her down. 

“It looks like my friend is already here.” Beth pointed and walked her way. 

“Hey!” Frankie said, pulling her into a hug. 

“Hi. How are you?” 

“Better now.” She smiled, “bourbon on the rocks right?” 

“Yeah.” Beth agreed as the waiter walked toward their table. 

While Frankie was ordering she couldn’t help but admire her style. It was very masculine, black ripped skinny jeans, white tshirt, unbuttoned flannel and a backwards baseball cap. It was very modern but also very laid back. 

Frankie smiled when she caught her staring, “I hope you’re having a better day today.” 

Beth smiled, “I am. I’m actually glad that I got out of the house. It’s been a while that I have just been able to go out and enjoy myself.” 

“Well, we will have to make sure that happens more often. Self care is important.” 

The waiter came back and gave their drinks, “are you guys ready to order or do you need another minute?” 

“Shit, I haven’t even looked at the menu. Can you give us a minute?” Frankie sat up in her seat and grabbed the menus off the table, handing one to Beth. “Here you go darling.” 

“Thank you. I’ve never been here, have you?” Beth asked looking over the menu. 

“I used to come here all the time when I was in college but seeing as I’ve been out of school for 8 years it’s been a while.” She laughed. 

Interested, Beth questioned, “Oh, what did you major in?”

“Criminal Justice. I had it rough growing up. I wasn’t raised on the right side of town and saw the things that my old man and brothers got into. I wanted to be different and make my Ma proud.” 

“I’m sure she is very proud.” Beth said, putting down her menu. 

“She was. She was killed a year after I graduated by a drunk driver. My dad took it hard and ended up killing himself a year later so it’s just me, my older brother and younger brother.” 

Beth put her hand on top of the woman’s and gave it a general squeeze, “I’m so sorry. You and your brothers must be close.” 

“Yeah we are. They are all I have.” Before Beth could respond, the waitress came back to take their orders. 

“I’ll do the filet, medium rare with broccoli and garlic mashed.” Frankie said, handing the menus back. 

“And for you?” 

“I’ll have the filet as well with asparagus and a salad with Italian dressing.” 

The waitress took Beth’s menu, “how do you want your steak prepared?” 

“Medium is fine.” 

“Okay I’ll put that in. Can I get you guys another drink while you’re waiting?” 

Both women shook their heads. “Okay. I’ll check back shortly.” 

“So what about you. Your family around?” The younger woman asked leaning back in her seat. 

“Well, I have 4 children, a pathetic man as a husband and a younger sister that’s about your age I’m guessing. I also have a best friend that I’ve known since I was 14, that I consider my sister as well.” 

“Wow, you have a lot going on.” 

“Oh that’s not even half of it.” Beth joked, “but that’s for another time.” 

“So, this husband of your’s, what did he do?” 

“Uhhh, what didn’t he do? Well he has slept with half of Detroit. He lost all our money, he’s losing our business and he almost made us lose our house. All while I take care of our four children.” She confessed and then let out a chuckle, “I’m sorry that was a lot all at once.” 

“Nah, it's okay. I’m just trying to figure out why he was stupid enough to cheat on a woman like you. Don’t take this the wrong way but a man like him doesn’t deserve someone as beautiful as you.”

Beth blushed and shifted in her chair, “thank you for that. It's just hard. He’s the father of my kids. I’ve also been with him for almost 20 years. It’s hard to break something if that’s all you know.” 

Frankie leaned forward and tested her elbows on the table “I get that, but babygirl, you can’t just let your life pass you by. You deserve to be happy for yourself and your children.” 

She nodded in agreement. She knew what needed to be done and she knew that she deserved the world but even though he was just a horrible husband. He was a decent father and she hated the thought of letting her kids down. 

Their food arrived and they enjoyed small talk telling each other their interests. 

“What’s a hobby of yours? Something that you love doing.” Beth asked. 

“Well, I love writing . Fiction mostly. I minored in writing in college and it’s something that honestly is so relaxing.” 

Beth smiled, “do you have anything published? Or is it just a personal thing?” 

“God no! I might be good, but I’m not that good.” 

“Oh come on, I’m sure you're great!” 

“Thank you.” Frankie smiled. 

The waitress sets down their food and continues the back and forth conversation. It was nice to just relax and not have to worry about anything but this moment. The amount of stress that Beth had put herself through in the last few months was more than needed, but then again she is part of a street gang now. 

The women drink up their final drink and the waitress brings her bill. Beth went to reach for it but the brunette grabbed her hand, “I got it.” 

“No way! I thought the deal was I got dinner if you paid for my drink.” 

“I just wanted to get to know you more. Tonight’s on me. If you agree to meet again, then it’s your turn.” Frankie put down a hundred dollar bill on the table and stood up. Beth followed suit and smiled as she grabbed her bag, “I’d love to do this again. I had a lot of fun.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Said Frankie as she held the door open to the crisp air. 

“Well I’m this way.” Beth said pointing behind her. 

“Okay.” Frankie pulled Beth in for a hug and kissed her softly on the cheek. When she pulled away she winked and gave her a soft smile, “you got my number call me. Have a good night, Beth.” 

Stunned by what just happened, she didn’t say a word. She felt her cheeks get warm and her fingers grazed her the spot where the feeling of soft lips just were. There was this strange attraction that she felt when she was around and she wasn’t sure where it had come from. 

She turned on her heels and walked back to her van. As she drove home she let the night's events play over in her mind. They had great conversation and quite a bit in common. Beth walked inside her suburbian home quietly, careful not to wake the kids. She tiptoed into her bedroom and began taking off her clothes. What she needed right now was a shower to relax and calm herself to go to bed. 

Turning in the hot water she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. The last couple months of her life have been an absolute roller coaster right but tonight, tonight was one of the best nights she had had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 women sat at Beth’s dining room tabling making sure they made up everything that was owed to Rio. Tonight was the drop and god forbid they upset him again.

“It’s all here. I’ve counted it 3 times.” Ruby said adding the last stack to the pile.

“Thank god!”

**

They pulled up to the drop spot and sat down at the picnic table. There was always this dark “what if” that loomed in the air. The more they did this the easier it was, or at least to Beth, Annie was just enjoying that she was finally getting her sister in on things she always wanted to do growing up. Ruby on the other hand, well she was just Ruby. She’s doing what had to be done to literally save her family.

Beth pulled out her phone to check the time and noticed she had a text message from Dean.

_I’m taking the kids to see my parents this weekend. It’s my mom's birthday._

_Okay._

_Do you want to come?_

_Dean… we aren’t… no_

_Okay._

“What’s got you distracted?” Ruby asks looking down at Beth’s phone.

“Dean. He’s taking kids to his mom's this weekend for her birthday and asked if I wanted to go.”

Annie chummed in from the “Does he really think that you are going to get back with him after what he did?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know how to drill it into his head anymore. The only reason he’s still at the house is the kids. He sleeps upstairs in the spare room.

Beth looks back down at her phone and realizes that she hasn’t talked to Frankie since dinner. She quickly shoots her a text to apologize.

_I’m sorry I haven’t called. Just busy with the kids._

Rio pulled up and jumped out of the car. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and stood up. One of his guys grabbed the bag and quickly counted it to make sure it was all there.

He gave Rio a nod and he smiled. “You ladies are lucky. Don’t be late again. Here’s your next batch.” He sets the bags on the table and smiles, “See you next month.”

They watch him climb into the car and she lets out a sigh of relief. They grab the bags off the table and walk back to the car. Beth pulls out her phone and sees that Frankie has responded.

_It’s okay. Life :) how are you?_

Beth smiles, _I’m good. I was actually thinking that we could get together Friday night._

“Are we going to get going? This park sketches me out at night.” Ruby asked looking around at the surrounding areas.

Beth puts her phone away and drives the girls home.

“Being in a gang is exhausting.” Annie belts out walking in the door.

“Can you not say that so loud? I have children.” Beth shushed.

“I have to get going ladies. Almost bedtime for the kids. I can’t miss it.” Ruby said, grabbing her cut of the money out of the bag.

“Okay, good night. We love you” Beth said, giving her a hug.

“Yeah, I have to get home too. Sadie is probably waiting to punish me.”

“I swear that girl is a better mother than me some time,” Beth said jokingly

“I'm pretty sure she’s the adult in our household.”

“I love you. Tell the kids I said I love them too.” Beth said opening the door for the women.

“I will.” Both women said in unison as they walked outside.

Beth pulled out her phone and gave Frankie a call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I’m sorry to call so late. I finally got my kids in bed and I had a question for you.”

“It’s okay. What’s up?”

“So my kids and husband will be gone for the weekend, I was thinking we could get together Friday night and do something,” Beth asked as she walked back to her bedroom duffle bag in hand.

“I’d love to. Do you like movies?” Frankie asked in a smiley tone.

“Of course I do. I couldn’t tell you the last time I’ve been to one.”

“Great, it’s a date.”

“Okay. I’ll see you Friday. You can come to my house and we can ride together if you want.”

“Whatever you want baby girl. Shoot me over your address and I’ll be there Friday around 6.”

“See you then. Have a good night.”

The days seemed to pass in a blur which she didn’t mind so much as the closer it got to Friday. The closer the time got, the more the butterflies in her stomach made themselves known, she can’t remember the last time she’s felt like this if she ever has. She’s unsure about what it means but she’s not jumping to any conclusions.

The kids were all packed and ready for their stay at her in-laws and she gave them all a kiss as they walked out the door. “Mommy loves you guys! Have fun.” She yelled out the door as Dean loaded the car. Watching them pull out of the driveway she made her way inside to change her clothes.

She pulled on a pair of whitewash jeans and a black plaid button-up. She paired it with a pair of black heels and a simple silver chain.

Her phone vibrated on the counter. Be there in 5. The text read. She quickly adjusted her hair and threw on some lipstick and to the door she went.

Frankie pulled in and climbed out walking to the passenger side door, “hi beautiful.” Beth blushed and walked towards her. Frankie pulled her in for a hug. Even in heels, the younger woman has about two inches on her.

“Thank you,” Beth said climbing inside.

Frankie shut the door to her white BMW M5 and walked over to the driver's side climbing in. “You ready? Got everything.”

“Yep, I’m all set.” She answers, buckling her seatbelt.

They made small talk on the ride there but Beth could feel herself getting antsy. She shifted in her seat and looked out the window. The butterflies were fluttering and she wasn't sure why. The car was put in park and Beth went climbing out. “I got it.”

Frankie opened the door and offered her hand to help her out of the car. She shut the door behind them and locked her car. Frankie gently skimmed the small of Beth’s back as they walked inside. They walked inside and Beth let out a slight shiver. Whether it be from the cool air or the loss of touch, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“You cold?”

“I’m okay.” Beth smiled as they walked to the ticket counter.

“Any suggestions?” Beth asked the salesman.

“A Star Is Born is our most popular at the moment. But if you're looking for something scary, I’d suggest Slenderman.”

Both women looked at each other and smiled, “2 for A Star is Born.”

They were handed their tickets and went to the snack counter. “since you paid for the tickets. I’ll get snacks.” the brunette offered.

“Okay. Just make sure you get extra butter on the popcorn.” Beth grinned.

“Wanna share a drink?”

“That’s fine. I drink anything.”

“Next!” The cashier yelled.

“We will have a large popcorn extra butter and a large diet.”

“14.96”

Frankie swipes her card and puts her wallet away.

Beth grabs a handful of napkins and grabs hold of the popcorn. Frankie grabs the pop and off they go.

They found their seats and made where they had the best seats in the house. “Since when do movie chairs recline?”

“Are you serious?” Frankie jokes.

“I haven’t been to the movies in over 12 years. The last Ike I was they had the seats that fold down and fold back up when you get up.” She laughed.

“It’s been quite a few years at least. They are super comfortable. Makes you want to take a nap.”

“Well, I will try my hardest to stay awake.”

They settled in their seats and quietly sat eating their popcorn. Beth blindly grabbed for the drink and her hand collided with Frankies, “sorry.” She whispered.  
Beth quickly took a drink and handed it back.

The movie had finished and Beth put down her reclining seat. She let out a small yawn and a giggle. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long week.”

“It’s okay. Let's get you home and off your feet. I’m sure you want to relax in your quiet house.” Frankie stands up and holds out her hand. Beth takes hold of it and intertwines her fingers. holding hands was something Beth had never really done before, whether it be with friends or personal relationships.

Her brain was going a million miles a minute. What did this mean? Was this taking the next step in whatever this is? The little voice that was always telling her not to do something was screaming abort. But, this time it actually feels like she’s doing the right thing. This time she’s not going to listen and let whatever this is, be.

They walked back to the car and Frankie helped Beth into the car. “What did you think of the movie?” Beth asked Frankie as she buckled into her seat.

“It was okay. The music was good. How about you?”

“It was pretty good. I liked the concept of it all and like you said the music was good.”

Frankie looked over at Beth and just smiled. “What?”

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Frankie whispered, grabbing hold of Beth’s hand and bringing it to her lips. Her lips softly brushed the back of her hand and Beth felt her heart flutter. This was such unfamiliar territory it’s like she didn’t know how to behave. The butterflies are back, although she isn’t sure they ever went away.

“Frankie…”

Pulling onto the street she apologized, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, not at all. I just, don’t know how to do this.” She gestured with her hands between the two.

“It’s okay. I can be a bit forward at times.”

“I’m sorry,” Beth whispered as she watched the passing buildings out the window.

“Don’t be sorry.” She replied, placing her hand on Beth’s knee where it stayed the remainder of the ride.

The remainder of the car ride was in silence and when they pulled into her driveway she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Thank you for tonight. It was so nice to get out of the house.”

“You’re welcome. But Beth, I want you to know that I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, believe me, I was just caught off guard and I’m not used to being told things like that.”

“Well if you keep me around, you better get used to it.” She joked.

Bet smiled and grabbed her bag off the floor, “thank you again for tonight. I had a really great time.” Beth leaned over and gave her a hug. Before she pulled away, Frankies lips feathered her cheek. This time it was different than the night they had dinner. This time it was done with much more meaning but Beth wasn’t sure what.

“Have a good night.”

Beth opened the door and climbed out without another word. She was walking up to her door and she turned to look back behind her and waved as she saw the car pull out of the driveway.

When she made it inside she kicked off her heels and pulled out her phone.

“Hello?” The woman answered.

“I know it’s late, can you please come over here. I need to talk to you.” Beth begged as she threw herself down on the couch.

“Of course, are you okay?” Ruby asked as she climbed out of bed.

“Yeah, I just need someone to talk to.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

Beth fell back against the couch and eyed the bar across the room. Oh, she was definitely going to need a drink. Or six.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth confided in a friend to shed some light on the situation shes is being put in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Nothing major really happens in this chapter but stick with me because the next one is a doozy.

“I’m here. What did you guys do now?” Ruby yelled, closing the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and saw Beth sitting at the counter with a bottle in front of her. 

“Uh oh. What’s going on? Where’s Annie?” She asked sitting down on the stool next to her. 

“She doesn’t know you're here. There’s something I need to talk to you about and I really just don’t know what to do.” 

Beth turned to look at Ruby with a perplexed stare. 

“Oh boy,” Ruby said, pouring herself a glass of bourbon. “Lay it in me.” 

“Well remember how I told you guys I was going to dinner the other night with that woman I met at the bar?” 

Bright-eyed, Ruby exclaimed, “Oh yeah! How did that go? You never brought it up and I forgot to ask with everything that’s been happening” 

“I went out again with her tonight. We went to the movies and shared popcorn and a drink... Ruby, we held hands in the car and she told me how beautiful I am.” 

“It sounds like homegirl has a crush.” She joked. 

Beth downed the remainder of her glass and poured another. 

“I’m guessing the problem is that you don’t feel the same way and you don’t know how to tell her?” 

Beth looked at Ruby, sadness, or fear looming in her eyes as she shook her head. “That’s the thing, I do have these feelings for her but I don't know how to explain them. When I see her, these problems that I’m having with Dean and this whole Rio thing just don’t matter. I’ve never even thought about being with another woman, but she just makes me enjoy myself and live in the moment. ” 

“Babe, you were married to Dean for almost 20 years. You jumped into a marriage right out of high school. You never had the chance to realize what you want. This could be what is meant for you. I’m not saying jump into a relationship with her, but maybe sit down and talk to her about what you are feeling.” 

Beth drops her head to the counter letting out a sigh of frustration. 

“To me, it sounds like you have an idea of what you want.” 

She turns her head to the side and looks at Ruby, “this means I have to stop sleeping with Rio.” 

“If that’s what you want to do, then that’s what you do… wait, you have slept with him more than once? I thought it was only the time at the bar?” Ruby questioned.

Beth lifted her head and grinned, “Oh no. It’s been a handful of times. Here, in his car, at the bar, his place.” 

Shocked, Ruby responded, “You’ve been to his place?” 

“Yeah, I showed up one night after Dean and I had an argument and we had sex for hours.” 

“Wow, you guys hide it well.” 

“Just business. At least that’s what he says.” 

“Just be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Dean has hurt you enough.” 

Beth smiled and nodded. She pulled Ruby in for a hug, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I better get going. I told Stan I wouldn’t be gone long. Now every time I leave the house, he thinks I’m going to hit up another store.” She rolled her eyes as she stood up. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Comes with the occupation I guess.” She shrugged, walking towards the door. “Call me if you need me.” 

“I will. Love you!” Beth yelled. 

“Love you too,” Ruby answered as she closed the door behind her. 

Beth downed the remainder of her glass and screwed the lid back on the bottle. She still felt a little unsure about what she was feeling but she knew that she needed to talk to Frankie so that they were on the same page. She walked into her room and climbed in the shower. The quietness of the house and the sensation of the water beating down on her put her in an ultimate state of relaxation. Unsure of when the last time she was able to take an uninterrupted shower by either the kids or Dean, she was taking full advantage. 

After shaving and exfoliating, she climbed out and threw on her fluffiest bathrobe, and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the sink. She made her way to her bed to finish her nightly routine. 

“Hey mama,” a voice whispered from the darkness.

Startled, she let out a soft scream and flipped on the light. “God! How do you keep getting in here?” She asked as she began putting lotion on her bare legs. 

“I’m a criminal. It’s what I do.” He whispered as he kept an intense stare on her legs. He sauntered towards her and stopped just before their body collided. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up towards him. “Elizabeth…” his words trailed off as he slipped his hands under her robe. 

He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. He was so mesmerizing. His touch burned holes into her skin it was so electrifying. His fingers gripped her tighter. He pulled her into him and deepened the kiss. 

Suddenly her mind drifted to what was actually happening. She can’t be doing this. I mean, she can but she shouldn’t. Her personal life is so up in the air she doesn’t even know right from wrong anymore. 

“Rio…” she whispers, pulling her lips from his. He ran his hands around and gently caressed her bare bottom. He softly kissed her neck in the spot that drove her wild. 

“We can’t.” She moaned quietly as she pulled away. 

A little concerned, Rio pulled away and removed his hands from her, “ i’ght. You good?” 

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” She replied, running her hands down her face. 

“It’s okay.” He consoled as he ran his hands down her arms and then gently pushed the hair out of her eyes. “I’m gonna head out. See ya.” He turned and walked away out the door. Hearing the door close behind him, she fell back into the bed and let out a groan. So much for a relaxing, stress-free night. 

She pulled a pillow under her head and covered up with the blanket. Not bothered to put on closed or take off her robe she cuddled under the blankets and let her mind race. 

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to check the clock.

_ 10:17  _

Shocked, she let out a stretch and a yawn. It has been years since she had slept in this long. But it has also been years since she has had a weekend to herself. 

She threw off the covers and slipped on a pair of slippers. She grabbed her phone and walked towards the kitchen. Setting it down on the counter, she turned and started a cup of coffee. Her phone started to vibrate on the counter and she turned to read the caller ID. 

_ Frankie.  _ It read

“Hello?” Beth answered then pressed the speaker button.

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Beth smiled and she added cream to her cup. 

“I hope you had a good night yesterday. I just wanted to call and check-in.” 

“I did, It was really nice. I appreciate you for asking me to go.” 

“Anytime, baby girl. Look I also want to apologize again for what I said. I hope it wasn’t too forward or that I crossed any lines.” Frankie expressed. 

Beth sipped her coffee, “no not at all. I just have to get used to the compliments. It’s not something that I hear often. ” 

“I’ll make sure that changes.” 

Beth smiled on the other end of the phone, “Thank you for checking in.” 

“Anytime. I will call you later this week and maybe we can meet up again.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Okay. Well, I will talk to you later. Have a good weekend.

“You too..” 

“Bye beautiful.” When Beth hung up the phone, she felt the butterflies return. Never, has she felt this way when she talked to or even been around someone. 

To try and keep herself preoccupied she pulled up a recipe online and decided to bake a few desserts for the kids this week. 

She turned on her favorite playlist and downed the rest of her coffee. Dancing around the kitchen she was singing to one of her favorite playlists.  _ The best girl. _

This is what she tried to always strive to be. The best wife, daughter, mother, sister, and friend. Most of all she tried to be the best girl to herself. Lately, though, she hadn’t done much for herself. This whole situation she is in is a result of trying to provide for her children. Trying to fix the mess that her husband caused and provide for them to make sure they had the best life possible. 

Sure, she got Rio out of it. Sure, she found this side of her that she never knew she had. But Frankie, this is something that she is doing for herself. To make herself happy so that she can be the best person to herself that she can be. 

The cookies that she decided to make smelled amazing. She rolled the dough into a ball and put them on the cookie sheet. Throwing one pan in the oven she began scooping the second. Cleaning up as you go because it just causes more mess in the end. 

Her day was pretty content. The cookies were baked and cooling on the counter, the dishes were done and put away, laundry was caught up (which is a miracle) and toys were put away before the vacuum was run. 

Standing at the counter, she looked out and around her house. Silence is what she heard. Nothing. It was so quiet she thought she heard the neighbor talking outside. 

Brought back to reality by the dog barking at the door, she hooked him to the run and figured out a way to enjoy the remainder of her day. She sat down on the couch and curled up under a blanket. It was one of those fall days where it was just gray and gloomy outside and it made you just want to relax on the couch. Realizing she hadn’t eaten a real meal all day she ordered Chinese food and sat eating while binge-watching some show on Netflix. 

A few hours later, it was almost time for the kids to go to bed. She called Dean to tell the kids how much she loved them and that they would see her tomorrow. 

“Thanks for taking them this weekend. I know it was for you and them but I really needed this time to myself.” Beth confessed. 

“I’ve been thinking, I think it’s time that I get my own place. It’s been a few months and this way we can split our time with the kids.” 

Well that’s not what she expected to hear, “are you sure? You're welcome to stay in the spare room.” 

“Yeah. I’m going to start looking. It will be local so I can stay close to the kids.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m going to tuck the kids in. We will be home tomorrow night after dinner. My mom’s making the kids tacos.” 

Beth smiled, “okay. Call if you need me.” 

“Night Beth,” Dean said, ending the call. 

  
  


Beth tossed her phone next to her on the couch and resumed her show. Dean was actually taking the first step in moving out and wasn’t sure if she was sad or cool with it. 

Before she knew it, it was almost 11 pm. She threw the blanket over the back of the couch and picked up her trash from her dinner. She put the leftovers in the fridge, put the dog away for the night, and locked all the doors. Not that that helps, Rio has proven it does nothing.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Today was a good day and hopefully, tomorrow will be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love reading what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSS!! What wild few weeks it's been. Between work and this election, it's taken me a while to get this chapter written but I hope you love it. Thanks to alittlemystery for all your help. Let me know what you think!

About two weeks had gone by and Dean had started moving his things to his mom's house while he found a place to move. 

“Daddy, why are you taking all your things away?” Emma asked. 

Dean looked back at Beth and crouched down next to the little girl, “why don’t you go sit on the couch and me and mommy will be in to talk to you guys in a minute.”

The little girl nodded and walked towards the living room. Beth gave a sad smile and followed her footsteps. 

All the kids were huddled on the couch staring into the eyes of their parents as they spoke. Dean and Beth explained that he was going to move in with their grandma until he gets a place to stay. That it had nothing to do with them and they still loved each and every one of them very much. 

“Will Daddy be here for Christmas?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah and what about our birthday?” Danny followed. 

“Well right now we don’t really know. But you could have 2 different parties. One with mommy and one with daddy.” 

“Sweet! More presents!” Kenny exclaimed. All the kids started getting excited and Beth calmed them down. 

“Okay, okay. We just want to make sure that you all understand that things are going to be different for a little while.” 

The kids nodded and Dean spoke up, “Is there anything else you guys want to ask?” 

All the kids shook their heads and Beth nodded. “Okay. Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in a little bit.” 

The 4 kids stood up and ran upstairs to their rooms. 

“That went well,” Dean said. 

Beth stood up and gave a sad smile, “yeah. I just don’t think they really understand how different it’s going to be.” 

Dean could tell that Beth’s emotions were getting to her. “Hey.” He said, pulling her in for a hug. “It will be okay.” She wrapped her arms around him and they stood in silence for a few seconds. 

Beth pulled away and picked one of the last boxes. “I’m gonna take this to the truck. You are welcome to stay for dinner.” 

“Actually, do you mind if I stay tonight? I’ll leave in the morning after the kids go to school.” 

Beth nodded and walked the box outside. She was finally closing a chapter of her life that should have ended years ago. It was like she was losing part of herself but it honestly helped her find a part of herself that she didn’t know existed. 

* * *

* * *

Dean did a final walk through the house to make sure he got the majority of his things that needed to go. 

Beth walked inside after dropping the kids off at school and was met by Dean putting on his shoes. 

“Hey.” She smiled, dropping her keys on the entry table. 

“Hey, I think I got everything. There are still things in the garage but when I get my place I will come over and get it all.” 

“Okay.” She said leaning up against the entryway.

Dean nodded and stepped outside, “Bye Beth.” 

“Bye Dean.” She whispers as he begins to close the door. Beth turned to walk away and the water started to well up in her eyes. 

“Oh Beth!,” she whipped around with a false smile. “Don’t forget I have the kids this weekend. I’ll be back to pick them up Friday after school.” 

“Okay.” She replied softly. She watched the door shut and the tears fell. It’s not that she was upset that Dean was leaving, more so that the life that she had been living was over. 

She sent Ruby and Annie a text. It was a simple sad face emoji. No words were needed. They knew Dean was leaving today and they told her they were just one call away. 

Ruby walked in and found Beth lying on the kitchen floor. 

“Umm, you good?” Ruby asked, sitting down next to her. 

Beth nodded, “Where’s Annie?” 

“She said she was on her way.” 

Just then, Annie came barreling through the door. “In the kitchen” Ruby yelled. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I had to get gas.” Her words trailed off as she looked around. “Where are you?” 

“Down here.” 

Annie walked around the island and saw the two women looking back up at her. “Why are you on the floor?” She asked, sitting down next to them. 

“This is where I found her.” Ruby shrugged. 

She could tell that Beth had been behind because there was a slight run from her mascara across her cheek. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” 

Beth sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. “You know, I’m not even upset that he’s gone. I’ve been doing this on my own for years but I’m getting divorced. The kids will be gone more, this house will be so quiet on the night that they aren’t here. I’m just scared of the routine changing and the kids being so out of their element of seeing mom and dad home every morning and before bed.” She wiped her face and leaned her head on Ruby’s shoulder. 

“We will be here for you every step of the way.” 

“Yeah, Deansie will finally realize the hard work you have put in the last 14 years,” Annie said. 

Beth let out a chuckle, “he’s going to be so lost.” 

“Oh for sure.” Ruby smiled, “let’s get some lunch.” 

The girls stayed for a couple of hours and then had to go pick up their children from school. Beth climbed in her car and drove to the other side of town. 

When she arrived at school all 4 kids climbed inside and she headed home. They barreled through the door and threw their bags on the ground, “no, no! Come pick these up! Homework and then toys.” The kids huffed and groaned but did as they were told. 

They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. “I’ll be in to help in a minute. How about some fruit for a snack?” She yelled walking into the kitchen. 

She grabbed an apple and some oranges from the fruit bowl and sliced them for the kids. She walked them into the dining room and set them on the table, “please share those! I’m going to get your drinks.” 

She walked back into the kitchen and heard her phone on her purse. 

“Hello,” she answered. 

“Well hello!” 

“I know I’m sorry. I’ve had a lot of things going on between the kids and some other issues.” Beth admitted as she poured the kids some juice. 

“It’s okay. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up this week? We could get coffee or something.” Frankie asked. 

“Ugh yeah!” Before she could finish her statement she was interrupted by the kids arguing. “I’m sorry hang on.” 

“Kenny! Share the apple with your brother! There is more out here if you eat it all.” She yelled across the room.

“Sorry. Uhh yeah. Actually, there are some things I want to talk to you about. Do you think you could come over here Sunday morning?” Beth grabbed the kids' cups and wandered back to the table. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Everything okay?” Frankie asked in a worried tone. 

Beth set the cups down on the table, “yeah. Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad.” 

“Okay. I will see you Sunday around 10.”

Beth smiled, “See you then.” 

She hung up the phone with a smile on her face. This was going to be a big adjustment for her in the house alone with the kids but having Frankie and the girls around was going to make it easier. 

* * *

* * *

Dean arrived almost 2 hours after he was supposed to on Friday evening. Not that she had any plans but it was typical that he had to do things his way. 

“Look, if this is what we are going to do. I’m going to need you to be on time so we can get the kids on a schedule.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Kids, let’s go!” He yelled.

“I got wrapped up in something at the dealership. I won’t let it happen again.” 

_‘or someone’_ Beth thought to herself. 

The kids came running downstairs with their bags packed and in their PJs. 

“Mommy loves you! Be good for Daddy. I’ll see you Sunday night!” 

Beth watched them climb into Dean's car and she headed back inside. This would be the first time in a long time that she had the house to herself. She was definitely going to enjoy it. 

* * *

* * *

The weekend went by quicker than Beth wanted to admit. Between the cleaning and Netflix binging, it seemed like it was gone in the blink of an eye. She received a text letting her know that her guest was only a few minutes away. She put on a new pot of coffee and waited for her arrival. 

Frankie pulls up to Beth’s suburbia home and walks up to the door. She noticed a couple walking their dog down the street and her neighbor getting her mail. It wasn’t something that she had ever experienced before seeing as she lives in a high rise condo in the middle of Detroit. 

She knocked on the front door and was greeted by the most beautiful blue-eyed woman and the sweetest looking dog. 

“Good morning! Come in.” Beth said, stepping aside as she pulled Buddy away. 

“I didn’t even think to ask if you liked dogs.” 

Frankie knelt down and smiled, “I love them. Hi, puppy! What’s your name?” 

Beth smiled, “this is buddy.” 

“Well hello there handsome,” Frankie said giving the pup kisses. 

“Okay Buddy, that’s enough go lay down!” She yelled, “Buddy go!” She snapped her fingers and he ran off. 

“Beautiful place.” Frankie smiled as they walked towards the kitchen. 

“Thank you. I was stuck cleaning all day yesterday since Dean has the kids. It was kind of my “me time”.” “Do you want some coffee?” 

“I’d love some! cream and sugar.,” Frankie sat down at the barstool and watched Beth in her element. One thing that turned Frankie on was domestication. Seeing another woman in the comfort of her own home just drove her crazy. 

“So what’s going on? It’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve really heard from you. I was starting to think that you had forgotten about me.” Frankie teased. 

Beth handed her a cup of coffee and gestured towards the couch, “I know, and I’m so sorry that I haven’t been very talkative lately. My husband moved out on Wednesday and I’m still processing it.” 

Frankie's eyes got wide and she set down her mug on the table. “Shit, baby girl. I’m sorry. You should have called me, I would have come over and talked with you.” 

They sat down on opposite ends of the couch and turned to face one another. “Well, that’s actually why I called you here. I want to talk about what this is between us.” 

“Well, what do you want it to be?” 

“I’m not exactly sure. I have never even thought about being with another woman or better yet attracted to another woman.” 

“But?” Frankie grinned. 

“There is something about you Frankie that I can’t seem to get. When you and I are together, I get these butterflies in my stomach that I’ve never felt before. I am about to be a divorced, middle-aged, single mother. Are you sure you want to...” 

Frankie cut her off, “Beth, I’m going to stop you right there. I want you to stop thinking about yourself in a way that doesn’t truly reflect you.” She moved closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face, “ I need you to start seeing yourself as the beautiful, strong-willed, badass mother that you are. You are raising 4 kids with very little help from your husband. So to answer your question, I do want to be involved with someone as beautiful and loving as you are.” 

Beth blushed and placed her hand on Frankie's leg, “you’re just going to have to bear with me while I figure all this out.”

Frankie slipped her fingers into Beth’s and rubbed her palm with her thumb. 

“Why are your cheeks red?” Frankie giggled as she caressed Beth’s face with her free hand. 

“You just say all the right things,” Beth answered as she leaned into her hand. She looked into Frankie's dark brown eyes and then down at her lips. 

Her heart was racing. She has wanted to kiss those lips for quite a while and now was her chance. Her eyes moved back up to hers asking for permission which was granted with a slight curl in her lips. Beth leaned in and softly placed her lips together. Unsure, she slightly pulled away but Frankie let go of her hand and ran it into Beth’s hair. It was slow but eager. It was unlike anything Beth had experienced. 

When their lips broke, they both were nothing but smiles. Beth licked her lips and buried her face in the back of the couch with a chuckle. 

Frankie ran her fingers in the side of Beth’s hair, “I have wanted to do that since the day I met you at the bar. When I saw you sitting there, I knew I had to talk to you and get your number before I even got your name.” 

She lifted her head up, face red, “well I’m glad you did.” 

“Come here,” Frankie whispered as she pulled her closer to her. Their lips met again and this time there was a bit more urgency. Beth gently raked her fingers over Frankie's face. There was something about this that was so foreign but also so familiar. Beth felt the brunette's hand run down her body and then pull her onto her lap. Beth pulled away and looked down into the big brown eyes below her. Frankie smiled and gently caressed her waist. “What are we doing?’ Beth whispered as she tucked the brown locks out of the woman's face. 

She pulled Beth down and whispered, “I’m pretty sure we are making out.” Both women chuckled. Beth was caught off guard when she felt Frankie's hot breath on her neck. Her soft lips pressed just below her ear which was rewarded with a slight moan from Beth. 

Panic began to set in, She can’t be just jumping in. Not like this. She pulled away, “Hey.” She said in a panicked tone. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“I'm sorry. I...We…I want to take things slow.” She said softly as she shifted back to her side of the couch. 

Frankie reassured, “ Babygirl, We can take this as slow as you want. I like you a lot. I know this is all new. You just have to make sure you tell me when you are getting uncomfortable or it's too much too soon.” 

Beth leaned over and grabbed her coffee off the table. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Beth crossed her legs sipped on her coffee, “So, What are your plans this week?” 

“Well, I have court Wednesday for a prisoner of mine and then on Friday, I have my nieces Birthday party. She will be 4 so my brother Nathaniel and his wife Christina go overboard every year. Last year for their son's 6th Birthday, they rented out an entire petting zoo for all of his friends from school.”

“That’s so sweet! I remember when we used to go all out for the kid's birthday, but when you have a million like I do it’s hard to keep them fair so I stick with simple and just close friends and family.” Beth sipped her coffee. 

Frankie set her hand on Beth’s thigh, “I can come over after the party. We can have a few drinks and watch a movie or something.” 

“I’ll have my kids this weekend.” Beth frowned. 

“That's okay. If you are okay with me meeting them, I don't mind.” 

Beth opened her mouth to respond but the front door burst open and 3 of her children came running in, cutting her off. 

“Mommy!” Jane yelled. 

The women jumped apart and Beth moved back into her own space. “What are you guys doing home?” Jane jumped on the couch between the two women and answered. “Emma's sick and wanted to come home.” 

Dean came through the door carrying a sleeping Emma, “I’ve been trying to call you.” Beth stood up and quickly walked towards Dean. “Sorry, my phone is on the counter. I didn't hear it. What's wrong?” Beth grabbed her oldest daughter from Dean’s arms. 

“She isn't feeling well. I think she has a fever. I tried to give her Tylenol but my mom didn't have any of the flavors she will take.” 

“I'm going to take her upstairs.” Beth turned to Frankie, “Frankie, I'm sorry…” 

Frankie smiled, “No don't worry. Go. Jane is going to show me the slime she made.”

Beth smiled and shuffled upstairs. 

Dean walked towards the couch and introduced himself, “Hi, I'm Dean.” 

Frankie stood up and shook Dean’s hand. “Beth’s Ex-husband right? I'm Frankie. We met at the park.” She lied. 

Dean furrowed his brow, “yeah. Nice to meet you. Do you have kids?” 

“Me no. I was there with my Niece and Nephew and the kids played together.” Dean looked Frankie up and down slowly admiring her figure. “Ahh. Well, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“You as well.” She responded sitting back down and returning her attention to the little girl. 

Moments later, Beth emerged down the stairs and smiled at the sight of Frankie still on the couch. She walked up behind them and gently glided her hand across her back as she walked by, “Sorry about that.” 

“No not a problem. I like seeing you be a Momma.” Frankie winked, ‘Well I better get going. It was nice to meet your little one.” 

“Next time you are here we can make slime!” Jane exclaimed. 

“Sounds great.” Both adults stood up, “I’ll walk you out.” 

They stepped outside the front door and Frankie leaned up against the pillar. “I'm sorry this was cut short.” 

“It’s okay. Your kids are beautiful but your Ex has wandering eyes.” she joked.

Beth rolled her eyes, “Part of the reason we are getting a divorce.” 

“I won’t kiss you now, but…,” She stepped close enough that only she could hear, “I’ll make up for it on Friday.” 

The butterflies are back, This time she wasn't sure if it was for the yearning feeling she has for Friday or for the thought that she didn't know what was in store for her.

Frankie gave Beth's hip a gentle squeeze, “I'll call you. Let me know if you need me.”

“I will,” she whispered as she watched Frankie walk to her car. She turned to walk back inside and was confronted by Dean. 

“So, who is she?” He asked, walking out of his office.

“Just a friend. Why? Am I not allowed to have them?” she asked, walking to pick up the glasses off the table. 

“I've just never seen her before. She said you guys met at the park. Is she part of book club?” 

She dumped the glasses down the drain and turned towards him, “She's not. Not that it is any of your business. She's just someone that I met at the park. She brought her nieces and nephews and we just started talking. I invited her over for coffee.” 

“Okay. I just want to make sure she is okay to be around the kids.” 

“Really! Do you think I would put them in danger?” she raised her voice, “Thank you for bringing the kids home. They will see you again on Wednesday.” 

He put up his hands and turned on his heels to say goodbye to the kids. Turning to look back at Beth, “Let me know how Emma is feeling.” 

Beth nodded and watched him walk out the door. That was close she thought. What a day it had been and it was only noon. 

“Who wants lunch? I'm going to go check on your sister. You guys think of something to eat and I will be right down.” With a smile on her face, she walked upstairs and was counting down the days until Friday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to upload but life has been crazy. I hope you love this and you get a great surprise at the end.

Frankie walked into her brother’s suburb home. It was in a small neighborhood that was about 35 minutes outside of the city. His house wasn’t as large as Beths but big enough with a family of 4. 

Frankie walks into the back yard and is greeted by tons of family members. “FRANCESCA!” Her aunt yelled as she ran up to give her a hug. 

“Hi, Tía Darla. How are you?” She asked. 

“I'm a great sweetie. It’s so nice to see you. It’s been so long. ” She answered as they walked over to the rest of the guests. 

She lays a hand on her brothers back, “Hey man” 

“Frankie! That’s for coming. Abigail will be so excited to see you.” Leonardo smiled giving his sister a quick hug.

“I know. I can’t believe she’s 4. I feel like you and Heather just brought her home.” 

“I know. I just love seeing her grow and turn into this amazing little girl.” 

“God, man! You’re such a sap. These kids turned you soft.” Frankie joked. 

“Least I’m not like your brother.” He said sipping his beer. 

“Take it he’s not coming?” 

“Can’t get a hold of him. Been weeks. Kids ask about him but you know how it is.” 

Frankie rolled her eyes, “he will never change. Just like Dad and Antonio.” 

“It’s okay. He will come around.” Leo sips his beer and flips the burgers on the grill. Frankie ran up and said "hi" to her niece and nephew along with all the cousins and family members that attended. There were about 30 people and they were all just hanging out and having a good time. 

Frankie walks up to Leo and hands him another beer. ”when are you going to bring someone home for me to meet?” 

Frankie shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know man. I’m getting too old for this shit. I got this lady, that is fine as hell I’ve been seeing the last month or so but it’s nothing serious.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s her name? Is she from the area?” 

Frankie laughed, “guess the kicker.” 

Leonardo shrugged. 

“She’s straight, married, in the process of a divorce and she has 4 children.” 

“She’s straight? What makes you think that’s going to work.” 

Frankie ran her hand down her face and groaned, “I don’t know but it’s working so far. I’m actually headed over there after I leave here.” 

“I hope things work out for you, Sis,” Leo said leaning back in his chair. 

“Thanks, man.” Frankie smiled and pulled out her phone. She noticed that she had a text from Beth, ‘Do you want me to make enough dinner for you? We are having tacos.’

She smiled and replied, ‘sure! Thank you.’

“Hard or soft.’ 

Frankie chuckled and decided to tease her a little bit, ‘depends on how you like it.’ 

Beth was folding laundry when she saw a new text come through. As she read the message her thoughts drifted and she felt her cheeks flush and get hot. She hadn’t had a conversation like this since she was in college. She decided to play along. ‘Tonight I want hard, but I’m usually up for either.” 

Frankie was relieved that she wasn’t uncomfortable with her comment. ‘Hard it is. I’ll see you later ;)’ 

The remainder of the party went well. The family talked about all the current drama and events that have been happening and drank more alcohol than not. 

“Frankie, beer?” Her cousin Sean asked. 

“Nah, I have to get going.” She said as she stood up from her chair. 

“She’s gotta go meet her lady friend.” Her oldest brother teased. Frankie shot him a look and he chuckled. 

Her aunt Darla chimed in, “oh tell us about her.” 

“I promise I’ll tell you about her if it’s serious,” Frankie said and then made her rounds giving hugs. 

“Abbie! Come give Tía hugs!” She yelled walking towards the kids. 

She came running over and jumped into her aunt's arms, “thanks for my dolly!” 

“You’re welcome, baby!” 

“If you see Tio, tell him I miss him.” 

With a sad smile, she kissed her forehead, “I will baby girl. I love you. Happy Birthday.” 

She walked back and gave her brother a hug, “if you talk to your brother, tell him I’m gonna kick his ass. Can’t even come to his own nieces birthday.” 

He nodded, “Thanks for coming Sis. Let me know how things go.” 

Frankie nodded and walked to her car. She stopped at the liquor store on her way to Beth’s and bought a bottle of bourbon. She sent Beth a quick text and let her know that she was on her way. 

She pulled in around 6 pm and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and the door was opened by a young boy. “Hey, Danny. Is your mom home?” 

“Yeah. She’s in the kitchen.” He said opening the door more. 

“Thanks, Buddy.” Frankie walked towards the kitchen and grinned watching Beth move swiftly as she prepared dinner. “Hey, mama.” She smiled, setting the bottle on the table. 

Beth put the taco shells in the oven and turned to the brunette, “hey!” Frankie walked towards Beth and pulled her in for a hug. “I brought us a bottle. I thought we could open it later.” 

Beth pulled away and yelled to the kids, “kids, go upstairs and wash up. Dinner is almost done.”

She made sure there was enough distance between the two as the kids ran up through the kitchen and up the stairs. Making sure the coast was clear she stepped closer to Frankie and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips lingered for a few seconds but it wasn’t excessive. Frankie pulled away and brought her right hand to cup Beth’s face. She brushed her thumb, across her lips and smiled. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about doing that all week,” Beth confessed. 

Frankie pulled her in for another kiss this time gently slipping her tongue to collide with Beth’s. When she pulled away she softly bit Beth’s bottom lip. Letting go, there was a huge grin spread across Beth’s face. “Don’t worry. There’s more of that when the kids are asleep.” Frankie sat down in the island chair and watched Beth start making the kid’s plates. 

“How was the party?” Beth asked. 

“You know. Kids running around, family gossip, pretending we all like each other” Frankie laughed, “the usual with my family. I just kinda keep to myself and take it all in.” 

“I’m sure it’s nice though. It’s just Me and Annie so I think that’s why I try so hard to make it work with Dean. Our parents died a couple of years after my oldest was born so we never really got to experience the big family times.” 

“I didn’t realize that your parents weren’t around.” 

“Yeah. My dad died at 71 and my mom at 76. She got to meet 2 of the 5 of her grandchildren and that I’m grateful for.” 

The kids came running back downstairs and interrupted their conversation. “Table, please. I’ll bring your plates in.” 

“Here let me help!” Frankie said, grabbing two of the plates and drinks.

“Thank you,” Beth said doing the same. 

“Here you go monkey!” Frankie said, setting a plate down in front of Jane. “And one for you big guy!” 

“Thank you!” Danny said, digging into his tacos. 

“You’re welcome” 

The women walked back into the kitchen and Frankie pushed Beth up against the fridge. She has one hand in place next to her head and the other on her waist. Frankie leans down and whispers, “you are so sexy, Momma. Seeing you with them just kills me.” She pressed her lips against her neck and gently marked her territory. 

Beth moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Mmm come on. We can resume this later.” She pushed Frankie away and smiled. She handed her a plate off the counter and they built their tacos. Frankie hadn’t been able to control herself since she walked in the door. 

“What has gotten into you? Beth laughed pouring their glasses. 

“You!” She admitted and grabbed her glass off the counter and headed towards the table. 

The group sat down and ate dinner while engaging in conversation with the kids. “What do you do for work?” Kenny asked Frankie. 

“Well, I am an officer that helps bad people stay on the right track to being good again,” Frankie explained. 

“So you’re a policeman!?” Emma asked.

“Ehh, sorta. I get to wear a uniform like them but I don’t get to arrest everyone that breaks the law. Only people that report to me.” Frankie took a bite of her taco and watched the kids register what she said. 

“Do you carry a gun?” Danny asked.

She nodded, “I do. But only when I’m at work.” 

Beth watched the conversation unfold in front of her and all she could do was smile. Her kids seemed to really be getting along and used to the fact that she was coming around more. It may be perfect timing to distract them from Dean moving out and the divorce. 

“Have you ever killed anyone?” 

“Kenny!” Beth yelled. 

“Sorry!” He scoured.

“It’s okay,” Frankie said, putting her hand up to Beth. “Well I’ve never had to shoot anyone and I’ve never killed anyone, but I have pointed my gun at some very bad people before. I’ve also had to take a few people.” 

“I’m sorry,” Beth apologized, “I think he’s been playing too much Call of Duty.” 

“Don’t worry about it. it’s okay. ” She reassured. 

“Frankie! Will you help me make my slime after dinner?” 

“If momma says I’m allowed.” Frankie smiled at Beth.

“Mommy can she?” The little girl asked.

“Only if you finish all your dinner,” Beth said pointing at her plate. 

The little girl smiled and went to town on the last of the taco. 

When everyone was finished, the kids got ready for bath time and pajamas. Frankie was standing at the counter washing dishes when Beth came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed her shoulder. “I loved seeing you with the kids.” 

Frankie opened her mouth to respond and she heard her phone ringing on the counter. She dried off her hands and turned to reach behind Beth, “it’s my brother. I have to take this.” 

“Of course.” Beth pulls away and goes back to washing dishes. 

Frankies walked out the back door and answered the phone, “hello.” 

“You really gonna talk to me like that.” Her brother answered, referring to the text she had sent him earlier. 

“Are you kidding me? You missed your niece's party today because you were out running around Detroit with your stupid ass gang!” 

“You have no idea what I do!” 

“You’re right I don’t. Dude, you haven’t shown your face in months. Leo said he’s been trying to get ahold of you. Do you know what your niece said to me today when I was leaving?” 

“What’s that?” 

“When you talk to Tio, tell him I miss him and Marcus.” 

The line was silent, “shit.” 

“You need to get your act together. I know you hate when I get all motherly but you see what happened to Antonio and what it did to dad. I’m just worried about you Christopher. Or Rio, whatever you are going by these days.” 

“I know. But someone’s gotta.” 

“If you’re going to do it, then don’t leave us in the dark wondering.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I gotta go.” Rio said cutting their convo short. 

“Sure. See ya.” Frankie hung up the phone and shook her head walking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, What do you think? I know it's a short one but leave a review and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
